


『𝙞 ’𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩, 𝙖𝙡𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙚.』

by kai_the_spai



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales for the SMP
Genre: Billiam and Sherman are brothers also because I said so, First Meetings, HOW WE FEELIN ABOUT THE RANMAIL LORE, Ranbutler is named Moon in this because I said so, im horrible at tagging things oh my god how do I do this, rated teen and up for light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_the_spai/pseuds/kai_the_spai
Summary: “You will come with me, or here your blood shall spill. It is your choice.”-----Title is from The Mind Electric.
Relationships: Sir Billiam & Ranbutler, Sir Billiam & Sheriff Sherman, Sir Billiam III & Ranbutler, Sir Billiam III & Sheriff Sherman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	『𝙞 ’𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩, 𝙖𝙡𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙚.』

“Bill?”

Billiam took a shaky breath, not daring to turn around at the sound of his brother’s voice behind him.

“...Sherman.”

“What... what are you doing?”

“...Just thinking, ‘s all,” he murmured, slightly turning his head to the side so he could peer at his older sibling.

“I know that look. Ya ain’t just thinkin’. You’re schemin’.”

Billiam only let out a short sigh in response.

Sherman was barely surprised when he woke up to see almost all the riches from the local bank were stolen.

—————————

“I jus’ woke up- ‘n’ it was all gone!” Percy exclaimed. Sherman sighed, taking the cigarette slowly from his mouth as he tilted his head to blow out the smoke.

“Sounds like a robbery.”

“And that’s not the end of it! I was talkin’ with some of the other citizens, and a couple of em said they saw a pig man leavin’ the bank last night with a big ol’ bag o’ gold! He looked just like you!” the banker added, pointing an accusatory finger at Sherman. The sheriff only sighed, angling his head back to face Percy.

“If you’re thinkin’ it was me, then nah. It was my brother, Billiam.” He placed the cigarette back in his mouth, removing it a couple seconds later alongside some smoke. “The kid always had a thing for gettin’ rich. I saw him actin’ funny yesterday night, and haven’t seen him since. He came down here to visit me for a couple days, you see.”

“..Eh, makes sense. So, where do ya think he is now?” the banker questioned, staring off into the distance as if he hoped to find the man in question.

“Oh, he’s long gone at this point,” the sheriff admitted, following Percy’s gaze.

“But- HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY MONEY BACK?!”

Sherman shrugged. “Wait for him to come back? I’m sure he’ll be back for more, that money won’t last him forever. In the meantime, you can just make more money by getting back the money you’re owed ‘n’ shit.”

Percy’s face scrunched up at that, but knew there was no arguing with the sheriff, so he quietly excused himself and stepped back inside the bank. Sherman, now alone outside, glanced back at the horizon, eyes filled with something reminiscent of regret.

“Bill... what have you done?”

—————————

“WHAT HAVE I DONE?!” Billiam panted, back pressed against the cold stone wall. Madness flashed in his eyes, his breaths heavy and quick. “I- I just- the entire bank- I- oh god- I can’t show my face here ever again, I-“

The pig man shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “No... no, Billiam, you have to keep a cool head... cool head... that’s what Sherman always taught you, remember?” The feeling of his brother’s name on his tongue tasted like acid, burning and leaving a trail of fire down his throat and straight to his heart. He took another shaky breath, readjusting the bag full of gold. He was about to walk off again when a young voice from behind him made him freeze in his tracks.

“...what are you doing?”

Billiam let out something edging on a gasp, more so leaning towards a sharp breath. His eyes darted around, him being pleased to see that there were no bystanders. His gaze returned to the boy in front of him. He looked to be about 16 or 17, not too far off from Billiam’s 21. Curly brown hair framed his head well, resting on top of a pointy face complimented with gray, wide eyes. His skin was a fair pale, the right side of his face (though it was Billiam’s left) a slightly dark brown, little dots and specks found across his face, a sign of vitiligo. He seemed to be a bit above the average height, his lean build slightly slouched. His outfit was plain, a white dress shirt speckled with dirt and tight black pants topped with a belt and some brown leather boots.

“...sir?”

Sir.

That felt nice.

“I’m going to have to ask that you don’t mention this to anyone, young man,” Billiam said, his eyes narrowing. The boy instinctively took a step back. “What is your name?”

“Oh, uh, um... Moon?” he offered.

“Well, Moon...” Billiam placed his hand over the sheath at his side. He took a deep breath in preparation.

Did he really want to do this?

No. No he didn’t.

But he had to.

Billiam drew the sword, pointing it directly at Moon’s throat. The boy let out a gasp, eyes widened as sweat began to beat on his forehead.

“You will come with me, or here your blood shall spill. It is your choice.”

“Wh- ...why...?” was all Moon could choke out.

Billiam sighed, lowering his head as he closed his eyes, the sword staying outstretched. “You have potential. And besides, I cant do all of this alone.” He looked back up. Red eyes met gray ones. “I can see it in your gaze. You long for a purpose. For a reason to exist. You are alone, and you always have been alone, and you think you will always be alone. But I can change that. So...”

Billiam tossed the sword into the air, catching it as he gripped the blade, the handle outstretched to Moon. Thankfully, the pig man’s thick tip-less gloves made it so that the sword only met the fabric, missing his skin entirely.

“The choice is yours. Either way, I’ll let you keep this. A child such as yourself need protection, and you.. clearly have none.”

Moon stared down at the sword being offered to him. He looked back up, and nearly gasped. Billiam’s eyes... they held something different entirely. Something... hopeful. Something kind.

He grabbed the handle for the sword, gently removing it from Billiam’s hands.

“Where to now, sir?”


End file.
